1. Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to an inexpensive zoom lens with a high zoom ratio and a photographing apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
In photographing apparatuses using solid-state imaging devices, such as digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems or video cameras, users require the devices to have high resolution and high magnification. Furthermore, nowadays, consumers have more expertise in photographing apparatuses, and a video camera or digital camcorder employing a solid-state imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) imaging device are being developed to meet the increasing demand for an optical system with a compact, high magnification zoom lens.
In order to provide a compact zoom lens with a high zoom ratio, a refractive power of each lens group needs to be increased while minimizing the number of lenses in the lens group. However, the zoom lens having the above-described configuration readily suffers from aberration variations upon zooming, and it may be difficult to obtain a high optical performance over the entire zoom range. To create a compact zoom lens with a high zoom ratio, a plurality of glass aspherical lenses may be used, or a lens material with a high refractive index may be developed. However, the use of a plurality of glass aspherical lenses may increase manufacturing costs, thereby making it difficult to achieve an inexpensive zoom lens.